


Remedy

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: FaceTime heals all wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mama Katsuki takes care of her boys, Separation Anxiety, These boys actually communicate, Viktor's dying without his Yuuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Songfic done toAdele's - RemedyThose 48 hours these two spent apart were the worst.  Viktor finds comfort from that gaping hole in his soul via one Hiroko Katsuki, who loves him as much as she loves her own son.And Yuuri, well Viktor is his remedy, always and forever.“Look Yuuri, I understand that this ain’t easy, it’s not meant to be, every story has its scars.  I just want you to keep in mind that when the pain cuts you deep, when the night keeps you from sleeping, just look and you will see, I will be your remedy.”Yuuri let out a sob as he nodded, pulling the pillow closer to him.  “It’s just…”“Shhh,” Viktor hushed him softly, “When the world seems so cruel, and your heart makes you feel like a fool… I promise you will see, that I will be, I will be your remedy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song while you read, it helps set the mood. ;D

Viktor pulled Makkachin closer to him, clinging onto the last ray of light he had in that moment.  His Yuuri was alone, and so far away from him, and cut him off to boot.  There was absolutely nothing he could do for him, he couldn’t even help him smile by telling him that Makkachin was okay.  Useless, so useless.

 

“Makka!~” He whined burying his face into the dog’s fur, the poodle giving him an encouraging yelp in return.

 

“Vicchan,” A soft, warm voice called to him, momentarily pulling him from his misery.  “When was the last time you ate?”

 

Viktor blinked up at the woman before him, that gentle smile, those warm brown eyes, the love and concern washing over her features and suddenly his mind was flooded with images of his Yuuri.  It was all too overwhelming for him so he dropped his eyes and shook his head no, his answer not a valid one to the question posed.

 

The next thing he knew, his shoulder was burning under the pressure of her hand, a tender squeeze and then she was gone. The air around him was thick, his mind numb as that ache within him returned with a vengeance. His Yuuri was over seven thousand miles away from him, he might have well been in another galaxy, light years away. If he could he would have hopped onto the next plane out, but the universe was working against him, and the next available flight out would land him there too late, so he was forced to stay, to exist in this space, empty and incomplete.

 

“Vicchan,” her voice called to him again, breaking him from his pain, as a bowl was set down before him. “Eat.”

 

The sight and smell of the pork cutlet bowl before him ripped a new hole inside his chest, a Yuuri shaped hole which could not, would not be filled until he had that man back in his arms again. Suddenly the tears sprang into his eyes, and he let out a strained sob, Makkachin whining at his side, pushing his head against him in an effort to comfort his despairing master.

 

“Oh Vicchan,” that soothing voice came again, as warm arms enveloped him, pulling him close against her as he sobbed uncontrollably. She smelled like home, like katsudon and fresh linen, she felt like home, strong, tender arms and gentle touches. The way she stroked his hair as he cried against her reminded him of his Yuuri, of loving fingers running through his hair, light scratches against his scalp that simply made him melt.

 

His Yuuri, so very far away, so very much alone as he, Viktor Nikiforov, was selfishly comforted by his mother, stealing from Yuuri those soft arms and that loving embrace. It had been far too long since Viktor had felt the love of a mother permeate through him, and for a moment he lost himself in her embrace, that Yuuri shaped hole inside of him filled by the person who created him.

 

When his sobs finally subsided and his breathing evened out, she released him, sitting him up in front of the bowl of rice, egg, and pork. “Eat Vicchan,” she said kindly, “he'll be home soon, in the meantime take care of yourself so you’ll have the strength to greet him.”

 

Nodding he slowly picked up the chopsticks, mindlessly moving the food from the bowl into his mouth, his taste buds dead as he went through the actions of eating. Before he knew it the bowl was just as empty as his soul, and that voice cut through all the hurt again.

 

“Go take a soak in the springs my dear, I’ll go prepare the bed for you. Sleep, and he’ll be that much closer when you wake.”

 

Heeding her words Viktor found himself sinking into the hot, soothing waters of the hot spring, the pain of separation dulling slightly.  Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the rocks, letting the waters seep in, numbing him as he tried to relax and forget the ache inside his heart.

 

Time and space froze around him and he felt the lull of sleep overwhelm him, refusing to allow the waters to claim him he rose, pulling himself out of its grasp.  Dressed in the comfort of the inn’s familiar robes, he ambled his way through the halls and toward the room he had been so graciously afforded.  There was a cold darkness engulfing the space as he paused in front of it, his body fighting against him in a refusal to enter.

 

Suddenly Makkachin’s cheerful bark drew his attention away from the somber oppressing space, and toward the room down the hall, the room which was basked in a warm glow, so soft and inviting like its owner.  Confusion swept over him as his body was automatically drawn to it, his feet moving before he could even register what it was he was doing.  It seemed wrong, to be invading that space when the usual inhabitant was so desperately far away, but then that soft, comforting voice came up behind him again, small hands pressed onto his back as they guided him forward.

 

“I figured it would be less lonely for you this way, I’m sure Yu-chan won’t mind.”

 

Viktor buried himself into Yuuri's scent, pulling the sheets all around him, nuzzling his face into the pillow. He was tense as his arms wrapped around Makkachin, the hurt inside suffocating as he curled into himself in an attempt to shut the world away.

 

His body relaxed slightly as those soft gentle hands rubbed small circles across his back, that sweet calming voice singing a soothing melody Viktor just barely recognized.  It was a classic lullaby, one that transcended language, and though she was singing in Japanese he recognized it, the words playing in his mind in his own native tongue, in a voice he had long forgotten.

 

The next thing he knew a persistent buzzing by his head pulled him from the sleep he did not realize he had succumbed to.  Blinking awake his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkened room, the dim break of dawn peering in ever so slightly from the window to his side.  Swiping at the phone he did not realize had been placed next to him he suddenly bolted upright, as the name flashed across the top.  Swiping furiously at the green bar at the bottom his whole being lit up as a blurry pixelated image of his beloved filtered onto the screen.

 

“Yuuri…” He breathed.

 

“ _Hey,_ ” Yuuri's voice was low, and breathy, with a twinge of masked desperation.  “ _Were you sleeping? I'm sorry._ ”

 

“No, no, don't be, lyubov moya.” Viktor replied rubbing at his eyes, sitting up properly, Makkachin letting out a whine besides him as he settled back to sleep.  “What time is it?”

 

“ _Over here? A little past midnight._ ”

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

 

Yuuri nodded wearily, exhaustion written all over his face.  “ _I haven’t slept since you left… I miss you so much._ ”

 

Viktor understood that sentiment all too well.  If it hadn’t been for Yuuri’s mother and the simple fact that he was currently in Yuuri’s room, enveloped by his scent, he was quite certain that he too wouldn’t have been able to fall asleep either.  “I miss you too solnyshko.”

 

A small weak smile crossed Yuuri’s face, igniting Viktor’s heart.  “ _I’m so scared Viktor… that I won’t be able to do it tomorrow… that I’ll let you down… that I won’t qualify… that this will be the end…_ ”

 

“Hush, my love.” Viktor said softly, his heart clenching within him as the tears slipped from Yuuri’s eyes.  “There is nothing, absolutely nothing in this world that you could possibly do that would let me down.  Once upon a time, I had believed that winning was the only thing that could give me life, but as the years past, those thoughts lost all meaning.  I became so desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe… and then right before my eyes, I saw you, and my heart, it came to life.”

 

“ _But Viktor…_ ” There was so much emotion in those two words, so much love, so much pain, so much longing and anguish. “ _But what if I fail tomorrow… there will be no finals… no medals… no...”_

 

 _Us._ Viktor heard his anxiety whisper.  Letting out a sigh he ran his free hand through his hair.  “If you fail tomorrow, nothing, Yuuri. You won’t fail tomorrow, I know it, deep down inside you know it.  Just hold on to me when you skate tomorrow okay?  I will be there with you, right there beside you.  I will never leave your side, I will never take my eyes off of you.”

 

“ _I know._ ” His voice was small and feeble, betraying the words he just spoke.

 

“Look Yuuri, I understand that this ain’t easy, it’s not meant to be, every story has its scars.  I just want you to keep in mind that when the pain cuts you deep, when the night keeps you from sleeping, just look and you will see, I will be your remedy.”

 

Yuuri let out a sob as he nodded, pulling the pillow closer to him.   _“It’s just…_ ”

 

“Shhh,” Viktor hushed him softly, “When the world seems so cruel, and your heart makes you feel like a fool… I promise you will see, that I will be, I will be your remedy.”

 

“ _Thank you Viktor…_ ”

 

“I tried getting a flight back to you… but the universe is determined to keep us apart.  The earliest flight would have put me there an hour after your Free Skate…”  Viktor did not even attempt to mask the frustration in his voice.  “I would have braced any storm, swam across the deepest, widest, wildest river to get to you.  Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I’ll be the shelter that won’t let the rain come through.  Our love, it is my truth, and I will always love you.”

 

The tears continued to stream down Yuuri’s cheeks, but he was smiling now, and Viktor wished he could reach across the screen and wrap him in his arms.  “ _Wait… are you in my room?_ ” Yuuri asked suddenly, hiccuping softly as he squinted at the screen.  The soft glow of the morning light filtered in through the window offering enough light for Yuuri to make out the familiar outline of the door behind Viktor.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Viktor hummed in affirmation, “Makka is too.” He added, turning the phone toward the snoozing poodle beside him.

 

“ _Oh god I’m so relieved… I should have asked, I’m sorry._ ”

 

“Don’t be silly.  What is there to be sorry for, lyubov moya?” Viktor chided lovingly, “There is nothing to be sorry for.  Are you feeling better?”

 

“ _Yes.  A little._ ”

 

“That’s good.  Try to get some sleep, I want to see you well rested and relaxed tomorrow, none of that nonsense from China.”  

 

Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes.  “ _Hey Viktor… stay with me?_ ”

 

“Always and forever, zoloste.  Always and forever.”

 

A serene smile passed across Yuuri’s face as Viktor started humming that lullaby, words slowly escaping him in Russian as his mind drifted to a simpler time in life, long before the ice consumed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to cry in a corner now. I love you all.
> 
> This actually ties into my [Re: Yuri Katsuki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9410273) fic world, as this is the "chapter" that should have taken place between chapter 30 and 31, so I suppose it's chapter 30.5 
> 
> Thing is, it's not in Phichit's POV, so therefore does not fit in that fic. <3
> 
> The way things are going, I'll have gone through the whole 25 album by the time I'm done with all these song fics. Adele, why you do this to me.


End file.
